


Dont let me go

by Peepster5000



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel murder au, FBI, M/M, Murder AU, Police, Sad, Sam - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, Wow, castiel - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepster5000/pseuds/Peepster5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dean gets an case on someone who is a murdurer, he figures out that he is not murdering for kicks and fun. He saves him by taking him home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Its not that good but i tried

I sat down at the table and set down my computer and opened it up. “Ok what case is next” i muttered setting my my elbow on the table leaning on my hand. I scrolled through the news and found nothing interesting. “Robberies...murders...the basic” i sighed as a waiter came and asked what i wanted “what's for today sir?” i looked up “coffee please...black” she nodded writing something down and walked away. I sat there looking out the window as cars drove by. I leaned my head against the window. My phone rang and i answered. 

“Sammy?”

“Dean i found a case i think you will like” i nodded 

“What is it?” i heard the ruffle of papers in the background and he muttered “well...murderers i guess” i grumbled as the waiter set down my coffee and walked away. I took a careful sip “so? What's so special about it?” sam laughed

“Well...stab wounds...crap like that” i raised an eyebrow “crap like that?” he sighed “ok i will just send you the location. I think you will like it” he hung up and i stood up forgetting about my coffee. I grabbed my computer and left.

  
  


“This better be good sam” i muttered walking out of the car. I walked towards the officer and dead body. “FBI” i said holding out my badge. “Why are they involved in a…” the officer looked down at the dead body “murder” i smiled. “Goes where the boss sends us” i looked down and continued “so...what happened here?” i bent down “well there is a stab wound in the chest and that's all...must have died from massive blood loss.” i stood up nodding. “That's my stuff” i whispered clapping my hands. The officer raised an eyebrow “huh?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh nothing...you mind if i look at the wound” the officer nodded “go right ahead” i bent down and lifted up the shirt. “Well what blade could have done that?” the officer bent down beside me holding a silver blade. “Whatever this is...never seen it before” i shook my head. “Great…” i muttered knowing what it  was. I slid the shirt back down “Well...i can do more work on this at home...got files of this guy?” the officer handed me a file of the guy. I nodded “thanks. I should head home” the officer stopped me “we may have an idea on who did this but we are not sure. Will phone you when we know” i nodded thanking the officer and walked to the car. “Thanks sammy” i muttered starting the car.

  
  


I sat down on the couch undoing my tie. I opened the files. “Ok dead person who are you?” i looked “no name?” i said shocked. “No city...no birth place...who is this guy?” 

“A no one” i stood up hearing a dark whisper. I grabbed for my pocket but realized that i set my gun by the door. I went wide eyed and sat down “i need to get out more” i said laying down. I grabbed my phone and called sam.

“That sucked sam”

Sam laughed

“Aw come on dean it was something. Plus, you needed to get out more” i nodded agreeing “yea i guess so” san paused “so who was it” i looked at the files “no one...no name...no...nothing” sam made a confused sound “so basically a no one?” i nodded “yep...now what?” sam thought for a minuted “i don't know dean...what can you do?” i sat my head on the pillow “i don't know...no name...well i mean the officer said they may know who did it so when they do find the person i will interview them and stuff” sam made an approving sound “yea you do that…” i looked at the time “well sammy i'm tired and i have lots of work” i lied and continued “so i should go...don't get killed out there” sam laughed “don't worry man i'm fine” i laughed “Bye sammy” i hung up and set my phone on the floor. “So you're a no one…” i stared at the roof “but why the angel blade…” i closed my eyes and fell asleep in no time.

 

  
I woke up to the phone ringing and i fell off the couch. I jolted up and picked up my cell phone. “I know who did it” the officer said. I nodded smiling “awesome...see you in a few” i hung up and ran out the door to the car.

  
  
  
  


When i got there i went inside and met up with the officer. “So...name is castiel...did this before...said he is some kind of...angel?” i nodded looking at him. “Cool…” the officer looked at me “he must have had one too many. Calling himself an angel” he laughed and i did a worried face and patted him on the back “well...wish me luck” the officer was still laughing about the angel thing and i ignored the officer and walked inside where i was about to question… “castiel?” i sat down as he did an evil grin “yep...that's me” i sat down smiling “start talking kid” he raised an eyebrow “why does everybody think i'm a kid?” he leaned back into his chair and i pulled out the file and slammed it on the desk. “Why did you do this?” i raised an eyebrow. “If i told you...you’d think i'm crazy” he looked down disappointed. I did a mad smile “oh you don't know who i am do you castiel…?” he looked up and smiled “dean winchester...a hunter...hunts ghosts and crap like that” he tilted his head to his side smiling “oh trust me deany...i think i know you” i growled “you better get talking or i swear-”

“Oh you swear...you swear what dean?” he snapped. I growled “shut up...why did you kill this man...and i have heard you killed more.” he did an evil smile “well...being an angel and all…” he looked at his nails like he was happy with what he has done. “Im cool and got things to do...ya know” he leaned on the table and stared at he straight in the eyes “why are you doing this Castiel…” i looked down with a hint of sadness in his eyes “i have a job...kill all the nobodies” i leaned back in my chair “what do you mean by nobodys?” i asked.

“Dean, nobodies are people like him...no life...no name...parent's...home...nobodies” his voice cracked at “nobodies” he paused and looked up back with the evil look in his eye “if i don't do this i die...you would do it too if you had too…” he looked back down and shuffled his feet. I looked up at him sorting out all the papers “we can get you help Castiel” he shook his head smiling “no you can't” an officer came in “everything all right boys?” i nodded as castiel shook his head. “It's fine officer” i said looking at Castiel. He growled “he’s innocent” i said stuttering. Castiel looked up shocked “what!” the officer and Castiel said at the same time “he murdered this guy he can't be innocent” the officer barked. I stood up “well not this time. Set him free i will keep watch on him” the officer growled and i looked at Castiel and gave him a sarcastic smile mouthing “your welcome” he glared at me as the officer set his hands free. He stood up rubbing his wrists. He walked over to me as the officer left slamming the door. I looked at him straight in his eyes “you're welcome Castiel” he glared at me even more “why did you do this” 

“Because” he raised an eyebrow “i hate stubborn people” i smiled “cool cause you staying with me for a few days.” he went wide eyed “excuse me? I don't think so!” he went to grab my wrist but i slammed cuffs on him “i think so” i smiled putting both hands in cuffs and dragging him to my car. He grumbled as i threw him in the back of the car.

“Now how stupid do you have to be to do this Dean winchester” i sat in the front of the car “oh i must be pretty stupid” i looked back smiling “gotta make sure you don't do anything stupid” he rolled his eyes and laid back as i drove off.

  
  


“And in you go” Castiel grumbled as i pushed him inside. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and walked inside and closed the door. “Sit down i still need to talk to you” Castiel sat down. “About what dean...you can't help me...i'm an angel from heaven” i snorted “yeah well you sure don't act like one” he gasped “excuse me but sir you are very rude” i laughed “thanks i know” we sat down on the couch “now you have to explain more on these so called...nobodies” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Well what's left to say Dean?” he shrugged “they are a type of people...who have no names...no lives, no place of birth….they have nothing. They are literally a nobody” i nodded “so basically they have no life, no nothing” Castiel nodded “yep” i stood up “well since you're here...does this mean we get to be all buddy buddy now” i smiled. “No dean...no” i laughed “aw c'mon let's be friends” i pushed him lightly “hey Cas...i gotta ask...since you're an angel does this mean you can like...fly and go like “pew pew look at me i got a halo”” we went wide eyed and still managed to glare at me and i laughed “no dean...hey since you're a hunter does that mean you go around killing things?” i nodded “yea actually it does” he thought about that then laughed “oh yea...your job” i laughed “hey bud” he smiled at that. “Why did you bring me here dean?” 

“Because i could have left you there for life time of jail or...bring you here for a week or so then let you leave saying i lost you” he nodded. “Yea...so what do i do here since i can't go all pew pew look at me i got a halo” i laughed. “I don't know...drink, chill, whatever i don't care” he smiled “so no killing people” i nodded “i'm free” he muttered. I smiled patting him on the back “you're welcome buddy” he looked up “you know i'm still not being all buddy buddy with you” i pouted “aww” he laughed “i mean…” he held up his hands, still stuck in cuffs. I shrugged “no funny business Cas, alright?” he nodded and i grabbed my keys from my back pocket. I unlocked him. “Thanks” he muttered rubbing his wrists. “Anytime Cas” he smiled and sat down. “Want somthing to drink?” i asked. “No i'm good” i sat down beside him “so what's the plan dean?” i looked over. “Well...so within a week i'm going to say i lost you and you got away...i will give you new ID’s and...you get a free trip away from this place” he gave a sad look “for how long?”   
“Forever cas...unless you want a lifetime of jail” he nodded with a sad look. “Sorry Cas about all of this” he looked up with a sad look in his eyes “what if i don't want to leave, Dean?” i thought about it “i don't know Cas…” he sighed “i'm tired” i raised an eyebrow “angels get tired?”

He stood up

“No but i'm bored. Bye” i stood up wide eyed “hey we were warming up…” i faded realizing that sounded weird. I shrugged and sat down and without meaning too...fell asleep.

  
  
  


I woke up and wandered around “cas? Cas!” i yelled scared. “Great. My job failed.” i sighed and changed my clothes. I slipped on my pants. “Good morning dean.” i turned around and saw cas. “CAS!” i screamed still having no shirt on. I threw on my shirt and felt heat rise up “ever heard of knocking Cas?” he laughed “nope” he walked over “well...i got you food” i looked up “food?” he held out a bag and i took it from him “thanks cas” i smiled as there was a apple and a granola bar in the bag “i didn't know what you like so i got you this...these things” i laughed “thanks cas it's cool” i sighed “want to see sammy?” he raised an eyebrow “sammy? Sam winchester?” i nodded. “Thats him”

  
  
  


I knocked on the door “sam! Let me in” i heard groaning inside and sam walked up “who is it” he said tiredly “don't be stupid”

“Oh hey dean”

He opened the door with his pajama pants and shirt on. His hair was still messy. “So...did i wake you up?” he nodded rubbing his eyes “oh but don't worry dean come in and bring in you…” he went wide eyed “friend? Is this Castiel! Like the Castiel?” i nodded. “Dean...he is...he is a-” i stopped him and said “a friend” i looked back and smiled at cas. He smiled back and nodded to sam “sam” he raised an eyebrow “castiel” i sighed “well this is a party pooper” Sam glared at me “i just woke up and you brought him…” i gasped “now that's not how we introduce our friends now is it?” i walked back to cas and placed my arm around castiel's shoulders. “Is it sammy?” he rolled his eyes “yea yea come in guys” we walked in and sat down. “So dean...did you work out that case?” he asked sarcastically. I nodded “yes sam” i barked. I looked at cas “would you like to explain why you did what you did” cas was zoned out at something “what's that” he pointed to a rubber duck. I rubbed my head “sam…” sam's face turned red “present dean it was a present” i stood up and said to cas “it's called...a eggplant” Sam did an ‘O’ with his mouth and said “yep sure is dean…” i laughed “anyways Cas…” he snapped back in and explained everything to sam. He nodded making aceping sounds.

 

“So cas...you're doing this because?”

“Because if i don't i die” i he looked down shuffling his feet. Sam stood up.

“You know guys” he paused “you should probably leave. I have things to do and i'm tired” i smiled “ooo sammy got a girlfriend sammy got a girlfriend” i  chanted and he said “dean come here” i looked back to make sure cas wasn't doing anything stupid...he was looking at forks poking himself...i walked over. “What sam?”

“You have a lot of explaining to do dean, he should be in jail” he pointed to cas. I sighed “look...he told me everything...i trust him...he is a really...really...really…” i realized i was staring at cas and snapped back in “nice...he's nice” i smiled nervously. “Yea but what do you plan to do with him?” 

“Sam...after a week or so i'm going to say that i lost him and he got away...when in reality i'm just going to give him a new life...new ID…” sam stopped me “angels have ID’s?” i nodded “well they do look like people so they need to have human things so…” i continued on “so yea...i will drive him somewhere safe...it will be hard...but i will do it” sam must have saw pain in my eyes because he patted me on the back “hey buddy...it's hard losing someone you care for.” he smiled and i looked up shocked “are you saying i- that i have- sam!” he laughed “no i mean as in friends...wow you need to get out more” i rolled my eyes and started walking to cas who seemed to be having fun poking himself “cas…” he looked up “what is this...pokey thing?” i smiled “it's a fork cas...it's a fork” i looked back at sam and he gave me a weary smile “bye guys” he led us out of the door saying “and don't get killed” i laughed waving “we won't sammy!” he slammed the door and i sighed. “Hop in cas”

 

“Where are you taking me?” Castiel asked as we walked into a restaurant. 

“Food cas. Its food” he nodded in approval and said “ok...what do you do here?” i laughed to myself “castiel...you eat here...you order food and eat it…” he raised an eyebrow “angels don't eat” i smiled “well you do now” Castiel sighed as we sat down.

  
  


      The waiter brought the food to the table. “what are these….sticks?” asked castiel. I laughed “cas there called fries. You eat them” he raised an eyebrow and began to rise the fry to his mouth. “cas it's not going to bite” i said trying to hold in a laugh. He began eating it. “i taste….molecules” i began laughing as strangers started looking at us. “this is not nice dean” i began laughing harder “just….eat” 

  
  


We finished eating and walked out leaving the money on the table. “that….was weird” i giggled “oh cas you have no idea what it's like to be human”

He sighed “nope” i looked back to see castiel holding his blade looking at it. I ran and grabbed it from him “no cas this is not normal” i whispered. He raised an eyebrow “it is in heaven” i rolled my eyes and dragged him to the car. “Cas...that's...ok”

i gave up and shoved him in the car. I sat  in the front and started the car. “angels are not normal. Humans are normal. Be human” cas laughed “ok dean…” he leaned his head on the window as i drove off.

  
  
  


It was late at night and i was laying in my bed playing on my phone. I scrolled through the news and saw nothing interesting. “This sucks” i muttered shutting it off and setting it beside me on the end table. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to castiel standing at the end of my bed. “Cas!” i screamed jolting out of my bed. “What are you doing here?” he frowned “sorry i didn't mean to scare you” i smiled “thats ok, what do you want?” he paused thinking. “I couldn't sleep…” he paused shuffling his feet. “Can i sleep with you” i raised an eyebrow shuffling “um…” i scratched the back of my neck “yea, why not” he did a sad smile and said “thanks.” i paused and said “hey do angels sleep?” Castiel grinned and said “they do now” i thought about the time when we were eating  _ they do now _ . “Oh…” i whispered getting back into the bed. Castiel went in beside me “i'm cold” i looked over “well the blankets” he gave a sarcastic smile and said “thanks” and covered himself up. 

During the night it was a mixture of “cas stop elbowing me in the ribs” and

“Stop hogging the blankets”

“Dean!”

“Cas!”

“Cas...get outta my face”

“Stop screaming bees!”

“Dean i'm hungry”

“Stop pushing me!”

“God da- cas...that's not the blanket…”

“Let's play twister”

“I like freckles”

“Im bored”

“Lets go play a game”

“I'm not tired”   
“I'm borreeeeed”

“Shut up cas”

“What's an eggplant”

“I like emoticons”

“Cas, what does shut up mean to you?”

 

And him ending up falling off the bed a million times. It would be lucky if he doesn't break any bones sleeping. I ended up dying of laughter in the middle of the night though. “Hey dean?” i looked over. “Cas it's like 4:21” i saw cas nod in the light of the moon “yea...what do you like in girls?” i raised an eyebrow “what?” he laughed “what do you look for in a girl” i laughed “why you dressing up as a girl?” i stopped to realize what that meant. “Crap” i muttered. I looked over to see his blue eyes glow in the moonlight. “No not really.” i grumbled “cas this just got really weird” he giggled “i know…” i sighed “i mean...i like nice, funny, caring...pe-” i stopped then said “cas why am i even telling you this?” he laughed “i don't know...you know what i like?” i sighed

“What cas...what do you like?” he paused and looked over 

“I like green eyes and freckles” i saw him smile as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. “C-cas…” i stuttered “you like girls right” he sighed “i don't know...i'm an angels… they don't like people” he paused “we love people” i changed the conversation “you know...cas let's get some sleep...goodnight” i turned around as cas whispered “ok dean...night” i nodded. “Does he...no he can't...do i…oh no…” i thought to myself. Within minutes i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

  
  


This was the last day i can see castiel. Im setting him off in a few minutes.

 

“dean….” he looked at me with his bright blue eyes. “i have to tell you something…” i stopped him “look cas...i have your stuff…” i paused 

“don't go all...angel and kill people...please…” he nodded sad holding in a laugh.  “dean...i'm going to miss you...thanks for everything” i smiled “your welcome cas…” it took me a moment to realize that castiel was staring at me “cas?” he shook his head “sorry...i'm…” he paused then laughed “hey i mean really, you don't have to see me anymore after this” i smiled “yea i guess so…” i paused “hey i cleaned your criminal record...i got you a new ID” i handed it to him and continued “don't… i will drive you to the bus station...get as far as you can from here...please” i placed my hand on his shoulder “i don't want to see you again” i lied. He nodded “hey...you don't have too” i squeezed his arm. “come let's go” we walked to the car and got inside. I started the car and sat there realizing...how much i'm going to miss him. “well here we go…” i muttered and drove off. 

 

  
  
  


I drove to the bus station and castiel and i got out of the car. “Well...here is your new life…” i took a shaky breath in. “i'm going to miss you buddy” cas smiled. “Angels normally don't feel anything but when they do...it's strong.” i raised an eyebrow “what do you mean?” he walked over to me. “Dean, i'm going to miss you...i never had any friends…” i smiled. “I'm going to miss you too.” i pulled castiel into a hug and squeezed him as hard as i could holding back a tear. Castiel whispered in my ear. “Hey dean, remember that night when we were talking how i don't like people?” i nodded still squeezing him. “Yea i remember” 

“I don't like people...i love people” i pulled away raising an eyebrow. “What are you saying” i rubbed my eyes still taking shaky breaths. He gave me these...puppy eyes. “I like you...dean…” i looked down “you said you don't like people…” i looked up to see castiel giving a weak smile. “I know…” i gasped with sudden realization “don't do this now cas...i lost every person i ever…” i stopped myself “cas you should go…” cas looked down. “Ok dean...so i guess this is goodbye?” i nodded. “Yea buddy…” i handed him some money and he took the money “bye dean…”  i gave a sad smile “i'm really going to miss you” he smiled “same…” he nodded turning around and started walking away without looking back. He stepped on the bus and looked back and gave a sad smile. I watched him walk in and the bus doors close. I took a shaky breath as a tear rolled down my cheek. “Some FBI agent i am…” i muttered walking away wiping away my tear. I sat in the car and slammed the door. I leaned my head on the wheel breathing heavily. “I lo- like him…” i cursed as i started the car and drove off.

  
  
  


I walked into the station with officers questioning me. “Dean winchester...explain” my boss came up to me and growled. “he ...i lost him” i stuttered. He shook his head “ok...you're fired” i looked up shocked “what!” he smiled “badge...i never want to see you again” i sighed and grabbed my badge from my pocket. “He was not innocent...and you know that dean…” i swallowed. “Yes...he was” he grabbed my badge and walked away. I growled and walked out. I ran to my car, started it and drove home.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


It's been a week since i seen castiel...i have never missed someone so much. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. Flashbacks of our conversations flew in my mind

_ I like green eyes and freckles _

_ I don't like people...i love people _

Everything went in my mind...his bright smile...his blue eyes. I cursed realizing how much i missed him.

 

_ Bye dean _

 

A tear strolled down my cheek. I took a deep breath in. 

 

_ I like you...dean _

 

_ i don't know...i'm an angel... they don't like people...we love people _

 

I looked up and wiped away my tear. I heard a knock on the door. I looked up at the mirror one more time before walking away to get the door. I slipped on my sweater and opened the door “who is i-” i stopped 

 

“Cas…” i didn't know either to cry, laugh, or smiled...i smiled “dean i have to tell you something…” 

“What…”

  
  
  
He looked up teary eyed “i love you” i smiled feeling heat rise up. “Really i mean.... How can you love a doofus like me?” he smiled “i love doofus’s like you” i was about to say “why” but he stopped me, grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes widened and my face burned. I couldn’t help but smile. He pulled away and hugged me “please don't let me go” I nodded hugging him back. “I won't...not this time…”


End file.
